Blood or bound
by ayametsuki
Summary: The saving of Orihime didn't end with simply freeing her from Hueco Mundo. For she brought a dark secret with her, that almost broke her. What can Ichigo do?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ This is a "what if" story. Ichihime._ _I don't really know why I'm so intent on torturing them... __(__My last story being about Ichigo turning full hollow and all.__)__ Oh anyway, hope you'll find this interesting. _

_**Timeline:**__ IMPORTANT! This story starts a few months after Aizen's defeat. Ichigo lost his powers, but Orihime had been able to return them, so there were no crazy fullbringers. _

_**Summary:**__ The saving of Orihime didn't end with simply freeing her from Hueco Mundo. For she brought a dark secret with her, that almost b__roke__ her. She didn't want to confi__d__e in anyone, but Ichigo s__aw__ her pain, and force__d__ her to confess. True to his nature, he __was__ determined to save her. What ever it t__akes__. But is it possible to keep such a secret for a lifetime?_

_**Warning:**__ Angst. Mentions (though not in graphic details) of mature themes, physical intimacy and rape. _

**Blood or bound**

Chapter 1

Tears on the beautiful face.

A scowl on the other.

_'...are you sure?'_

_'Yes.' _

_'Inoue... I'm so sorry.'_ A hand balling up into fist in helpless anger. _'I... I don't know what I can say. I promised to protect you, and I...'_

_'It's not your fault.' _

Eyes closing in pain and defeat.

_'And... what are you going to do?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I... well... you still have a choice...'_

_'No! I don't... I've been thinking about it, but I can't bare even the thought! Even if I didn't want it, it's a little life, growing inside me, how could I just throw it away?'_

A soothing hand taking hold of a trembling one gently.

_'I'm not surprised you feel that way... And I understand.'_

_'Really?' _A voice drowning into crying._ 'Kurosaki-kun. Maybe it's better if you leave now. It would be selfish of me...'_

_'Selfish?'_

Anger again.

_'Look, I never even wanted to tell you! To burden you with my problems.'_

_'Burden me? Inoue! Look at me! This is not only your "problem", it's more than that! Besides: I would never-ever leave you alone in time of need.'_

Another teardrop. Shame. Trembling.

_'Thank you... It's only... that I already made my choice. And you can do nothing to help. '_

A determined light shining in the depth of a pair of brown eyes.

_'Watch me! I'll do everything that has to be done... I promise! '_

Eye meeting eye. Sorrow.

_'Don't you hate me now?'_

_'No. I don't hate you. I love you! I always have. And I'd be damned if I would let you face this alone...'_

…...

The first (and probably fiercest) head-hitting Ichigo received was from Tatsuki. She shrieked like a demon, kicked, punched, called him all possible nasty names. Orihime's desperate and earnest pleas could do little to calm the storm at first. But Ichigo just stood there, taking all the blows and insults silently, calmly, stating how he deserved all.

_'It's not true!'_ a voice screamed inside Orihime. _'Not true! He shouldn't have to stand this. I don't want him to protect me this way! Maybe I have chosen wrong after all. All my fault...' _

But he looked at her, steady and firm, reminding her without words of their deal, and her promise. So she kept her mouth closed.

The second was Isshin, or "Oto-san" as he now wanted her to call him. The reaction of the doctor had been confusing to say the least: at one time he had scolded his son for being totally irresponsible and selfish (emphasizing his point with freaky surprise attacks), while he had kept assuring Orihime warmly how ready he was to accept her into the family immediately.

These consequences were uncomfortable, but they got over them quickly. After the first shock wore off Tatsuki even went as far as suggesting names for the baby, and as for Isshin, they had to hold him back unless they wanted him to add a cot to Ichigo's room 6 month early, and ignore him as he kept wailing delightfully before the picture of his deceased wife. Yuzu was ecstatic, and began planning the wedding right away. Karin only noted how Ichigo now lost all right to criticize her future boyfriends.

More sever was what their bound with their other friends had to endure. Chad and Ishida felt that Ichigo deserved at least a few weeks of silent-treatment from the both of them. Orihime cried every night, and only Ichigo's continually whispered loving words were able to get her through the darkness of painful memories and the heavy burden of shame and guilt.

_'I can't take this any more! Pain is enough! I don't want lies too. I'm just hurting everyone...'_

_'No. You are protecting someone...'_

She had to move to his house even before the wedding, because when her aunt heard about her predicament, she stopped supporting her right away, and there was no way she could find a job now, not with the rounding of her stomach beginning to show.

After the rather small and uneventful wedding, things began to quiet down. Ichigo was starting to talk about their future together, and she only listened at first, with a small fake smile on to make him happy, but he was so sincerely kind, and showed so much loving, that her wounded heart finally began healing slowly, and the scarce episodes when those false smiles turned true became gradually more lasting.

But as the time for the baby's birth draw near, her agitation returned, with full force. The voice inside her told her again and again how Ichigo deserved more than this, that she was ruining his life, and that she could give him nothing in return. So one day, Ichigo went home to finding only a farewell letter in her place.

It didn't take much to find her again though, only some of his pride, as he had to go to Uryu's father for help. Thankfully, the Quincy didn't ask too many questions. But he was the "bad boy" again in all the world's eye, a piece of shit who scares or hurts his expecting wife so much that she runs away, and her first labor pain catches her on a dirty street corner, and a passerby has to call her an ambulance.

'She doesn't want to see you.' Ryuuken said, looking coolly into his raging eyes.

So he stayed outside, waiting, until he heard her scream... She was screaming for him. And then he entered without waiting for any permission, to be there next to her.

'Ichigo... I'm so sorry. I...'

'Hush! Don't speak now. Save your strength.'

'I'm so afraid.'

'I know. But you will be all right. And so will the baby. The doctors all say so. Just promise me you'll never think of running away again. I've been so worried!'

She nodded, with tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry. I promise. It's just that... you deserve so much more than this. You deserve someone whole. I don't know what I can do. I still feel broken. And it's not getting any better.'

Ichigo scowled. He leaned closer, and after seeing that Orihime was well enough for a few more minutes of serious conversation, he decided to voice what had been on his mind for a while now.

'Orihime... Please, listen to me. I've done everything I could. But sadly, saving you this time takes more than that. Because one thing I can't change. I so miss that happy shine from your eyes... I used to love it so much! No matter what I do, it won't come back, unless you let it.' he paused to kiss her forehead, and wrap his strong arms around her. 'You have to help... That's the only thing I'm asking of you. Hime... You hide yourself behind your pain. You did nothing to deserve so much pain. You did nothing wrong. You have the right to be happy! But you have to let it be. You have to want it.'

He looked her in the eyes, waiting. She tried to meet his gaze, but wavered.

'I'm trying. It's just not always easy.' she slowly admitted. 'One moment I feel like everything is all right, but when I'm left alone...'

He grabbed her hand more fiercely.

'I won't leave you alone then. I know we can be happy together. A happy family... I TRUST that we will be!'

'But it won't be just the two of us...' Orihime whispered, with her eyes cast down.

Ichigo scowled again, and pulled back.

'So that's what bothers you.'

Orihime tried to sit up, but a wave of pain washed through her, pushing her back. Ichigo hurried to grab her hand again. They had to wait for her to be able to speak. After her breath returned to her, she spoke, fighting with the tears that belonged equally to physical and emotional pain:

'Ichigo... I... this will sound awful. But I'm not totally sure how I myself will be able to love this baby. How could I ask you...'

Ichigo silenced her with a kiss.

'How could I NOT love someone, who is half you?'

'Ichigo...' she whispered, the tears finally falling down her chin freely.

Ichigo smiled.

'Hope it's a girl.'

…...

The baby was born an hour after this.

'It's a boy.'

The doctor lifted up the still grimy newborn being wrapped up tightly in a soft blanket. Orihime opened her tired eyes. The doctor leaned forward, offering to put the baby into her hands. Orihime's eyes widened with fear, and they landed involuntarily on the bundle. The expression in them changed slowly.

'So little...' she whispered in an awed voice. 'Little... little baby! My baby...'

Without conscious though her hands reached forward. The doctor smiled, and placed her son carefully inside her embrace.

'Congratulations.'

Orihime looked. And looked. It was so different from how she had imagined this moment. The baby ceased crying the moment he felt the soothing safeness of motherly warmth surround him, so Orihime could study him freely. His little eyes were closed, his mouth slightly pouting. His skin was red, grimy and a little wrinkled, but you could still see it's perfect texture, smoothly soft, like the finest silk. Orihime's eyes lingered around the small nose and ears. Took in the few traces of messy dark hair scattered over his little head. His small fist was next to his face, and she wondered at the perfect little dimples showing at his knuckles. So much detail... like nature had drawn him with the uttermost loving care, careful not to leave out anything. He was just perfect.

One of the assistants asked what name should be written on the papers. Orihime didn't even hear her at first, but when she did, she could only offer an apologetic grin. Of course, through the months of waiting she had thought of many names, but there hadn't been one she could decide on. None of the names seemed to fit to her. And she had been too chicken to ask Ichigo's opinion. But she looked at him now questioningly, feeling a little guilty about waiting the solution of yet another hard task from him. But as she looked at him, she noticed how his eyes had a peculiar look in them, as they were focused on the bundle in her hands.

'Can I name him?' he asked slowly, quietly.

Her eyes widened. He had said it like it was a privilege, a noble task. And she just realized that it indeed was...

'Yes. I think you should. Please.'

…...

Three month passed. Ichigo's words have turned true: they were a happy family together. Orihime smiled and laughed again. The baby grew, and they took pleasure in watching his every move. Isshin had decorated the house's walls with various pictures of his round, angle-like face.

One day, Orihime came inside Ichigo's room after her evening shower, finding him asleep on the bed, with the little boy (also asleep) across his chest. She smiled, going closer, and started lifting the baby out from his embrace carefully. Ichigo woke up.

'Sorry.' he muttered. 'Guess I fell asleep.'

Orihime sent him a warm smile.

'I'll put him to bed...'

She went to the next room, which previously had belonged to the twins, but which they gave up, and moved to the downstairs spare bedroom to give the new family some privacy. She found the cot alright, without having to turn the light on, and she put the baby gently inside. She caressed his cheek as a way of wishing him good night.

She walked to the bed next to the baby's. Her bed. It was easy to tell everyone how they were not sleeping together with Ichigo, because it was more convenient. First because of her rounding belly, and now because of the baby needing her. But it was a lie. Another lie.

At least this one she could change.

She took a big breath. She loosened the tie of the bathrobe she was wearing, and let it slid down to reveal the thin, tightly fitting nightgown she was wearing underneath. She studied her reflection in the mirror on the wall (what she could see anyway in the dim light), and blushed from just that. If she continued to ponder and speculate any further, she wouldn't be able to do this... But she wanted to. She needed to.

When she reentered Ichigo's room, he was just returning into his bed after a quick detour to the bathroom, and donning his pajamas.

'Did he wake up again?' he asked, pausing in the act.

'No. He's fast asleep.' Orihime answered.

Ichigo grinned.

'Told you not to eat that much wasabi... If chemicals can get through to breast-milk, then so can that stuff. No wonder he went to sleep late.' Ichigo stifled a yawn. 'Well, guess we better sleep too. The sooner the better.' he stood up, and went to kiss her. 'Good night, Hime.' he murmured.

He wanted to turn back towards his bed again, but Orihime's hand held on to his shirt, stopping him. He looked at her questioningly, and she blushed. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

'Is something the matter?' Ichigo asked gently.

'No.'

'Then what is it?'

Orihime closed her eyes firmly.

'Can I stay?' she blurted out quickly.

He froze. She felt it even with her closed eyes.

'I... I want to stay tonight.' Orihime stated, trying to sound convincing. But her voice was trembling slightly, out of shyness, and maybe something else...

She peeked out from under her lashes. Ichigo looked stunned, with his eyes bulging slightly, and a faint patch of pink creeping onto his cheeks. Orihime suddenly started to giggle. She just couldn't help it: her Strawberry was just too cute like this! Of course that instantly vanished the effect, as the dumbness gave way before his familiar scowl.

'Sorry...' she said, waving her arms around his neck. 'It's just a bit comical, if you think about it. You being stunned over your lawful wife wanting to spend the night with you!'

Ichigo didn't return her smile.

'Yeah... but... Are you sure?' he asked in a strained whisper.

Orihime's face returned to seriousness again, with a hint of sadness.

'No. But you were right. I just have to let it be. I guess I'll never be sure on my own, but I have a feeling that if I give you the chance, we'll get there together...'

'Oh, Hime...' Ichigo whispered. He slowly bent his head, and the next moment he was kissing her , wrapping his arms around her smaller form. This kiss was a little more passionate then the one before, but still in control. When the kiss ended, he raised his head again, taking a deep, calming breath. He looked her in the eyes deeply, the intensity of his stare sending shivers down the girl's spine.

'I promise I won't hurt you... We can stop, any time you want.'

'Ok... I love you, Ichigo. So much!' she said softly, like a sigh. 'I want to show it!'

He pulled her into the bed slowly, putting his arms around her, and just let her relax in his embrace for a while. It was cozy and familiar to Orihime: even though they had never gone farther than that, she had cuddled like this with him a countless of times before... When he was protecting her from her nightmares.

She had the feeling that he was again waiting for her, to give some new initiative to move on, but she was at a loss to know how. She reached tentatively towards his chest, but her hand stopped lamely midway. A firm hand caught her's, and pulled it upwards, and a warm kiss was placed into her open palm. Ichigo smiled at her warmly, his chocolate colored eyes gleaming, and a throbbing ache occupied her whole heart at seeing that smile, for it was just so beautiful... There were no other words for it.

Then she was turned, gently but firmly onto her back, her same kissed-hand held above her head, her fingers lacing together with his. His hot breath fanned her neck, and delightful shivers of anticipation racked her whole body. Her mind became clouded, and she welcomed the embracing warmth of lust, sinking into it gladly. Nothing mattered, only him. She trusted him.

_'Ichigo... Ichigo...' _her mind echoed.

'Hime. My Hime!' he answered, murmuring in her ear.

…...

_A/N: Next time – How will family-ties develop after this? Will Ichigo be able to get along with his chosen son? Will the secret ever get out? Find out!_

_Review please!_

_How did you like the set-up? Is this "what if" story worth your attention?_

_How was the chapter? Can you keep up with this "jumping", drabble-styled type of writing?_

_Who do you think the real father is? (I guess it's quite obvious, but I ask anyway...) _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: (To "Lonewingwriter" : Yes, you are quite right in everything. I'll take your advice. Let's consider this an AU, where Orihime and the others were at least 18 or older when her kidnapping happened. I tend to forget how young they are in canon anyway... Thanks!) _

Chapter 2

The little boy trembled, as angry eyes studied him.

'Yori Kurosaki. Just what the heck was that?'

'I... I was only trying to make friends, Daddy.'

'With punches?' Ichigo cried. He sent an ugly look to the tight-knit group of retreating boys – all big and bulky – who were still laughing cruelly at their latest bully-act. Little Yori was looking after them wishfully.

Ichigo sighed.

'Come here!' he said, pulling his seven year old son's hand, and sitting him on his knees like he was still a kindergartener. 'Look, maybe that can work. You CAN make friends through punches. I know that better than anyone. But only if you throw your punches FOR something, not against someone weaker, just for the feel of it.'

'I don't think I really understand, Dad.'

'You are a smart kid. It's enough if you remember it, you'll understand later. And now... go over to that poor little boy, and apologize! Now!'

Ichigo watched as his son went to his still sobbing classmate, and helped him up awkwardly. They began to converse, and Yori even helped to gather the boy's fallen things back into his backpack. They seemingly became interested in some book in the process, and took seat on one of the benches of the park, bending intently over the pages together. Ten minutes later, Yori came back, wearing a happy smile.

'Dad, I think I made a friend after all!'

…...

'He is a cute little thing, with that intelligent gaze of his!' Rukia praised the little boy to his beaming mother once he was out of earshot. 'He clearly has your eyes, Orihime.' Then she squinted mischievously at Ichigo. 'But he is headstrong, and got quite a temper! I wonder which side he gets that from?'

Poor Rukia didn't know the full impact of her innocent little joke. It surprised her how Ichigo instantly turned green, then hastily began a conversation about some random topic with Renji. As for Orihime, she quickly left the room, and didn't return for ten full minutes...

…...

The family was spending their holiday on the seaside. In his search for seashells, Yori had wandered away, and now he was retreating his own footprints, to find his way back. It was easy: the footprints were shoving clearly in the smooth sand of the waves-washed shore. As he walked, Yori was immersed in arranging his bribes inside his collecting bucket, but he looked up when he heard voices.

Laughter.

The rest of the family was close, just a few steps away from him. They didn't notice his return yet, all three being cuddled up closely on the striped beach-mat, half hidden in the protection of the shadow cast by an umbrella. Ichigo lay on his back, and his four-year-old daughter was leaning into him. Orihime was above them, smiling like a beautiful sun, while a gentle breeze played softly with the long tresses of her hair. She had a little flower in her hand, probably blown there by the same stray wind, and she was using it to caress her daughter's and her husband's face in turn, calling forth those delighted bubbling sounds from the former's mouth.

Yori's feet stopped. He wanted to go forward. Meet them. Reach them. But some unknown force was keeping him back. He felt a strange squeeze in his little chest, a dull ache, like longing. He couldn't move. He felt paralyzed.

In years to come, he would remember this moment, as clearly as it happened. He would even dream it often. And he wouldn't understand.

…...

'...and the principal said it would be a waste holding him back, since he is so talented, and he's obviously only bored to death in his current class. Isn't that nice? He'll graduate early! Who knows? He may become something big! Like an astronaut. Or an inventor, who receives the next Nobelprize! Our little boy genius! He only needs to take the exams to skip the classes, and...'

'Hime.'

'Yes?'

'I don't think this would be good for him.'

Silence.

'Why?'

'I'm confident that he would be able to cope with the exams, and the higher leveled expectations. But... do you really want to separate him from his friends? From his age group? If he skips class, he will be forced to be in the company of kids older than him, where he will continuously be the odd one out, no matter what he does.'

Orihime's expression was thoughtful.

'You're right. I've never thought about that. I've been just so excited with the principal valuing him so much, I completely overlooked this. But you're right.'

'We can find him any club, or after school class he wants to keep him entertained, but I think it's better if he stays with his class. It's what is best for him.'

…...

'Mom! Mom! Come and look what I... oh...'

Yori burst into the room, full of his pride over finishing a particularly complicated probability calculation for his maths club. He didn't stop to think about knocking, even if it was his parents bedroom. Considering the circumstances, he didn't see anything too awful, only his mother sitting in his father's lap (thankfully fully clothed, only a patch of her skin shoving at her back, where her shirt have ridden upwards). They were only making out, but to a fifteen-year-old teenage boy even that was more than enough. Turning beef-red, he stopped in the doorway, wondering whether the floor would be kind enough to open under his feet.

Before Orihime saved the situation by guiding the stunned Yori outside, inquiring cheerfully about his new success, Yori's frightened eyes connected with his father's.

He shivered.

Did he only imagine the foreign coldness in them, and the heavy chill it conveyed to him?

…...

'Kurosaki! You idiot! Where were you looking? Seems like your clumsy ass couldn't catch a ball even if it was twice this large! Pathetic!'

Yori was playing basketball one afternoon after school, but his heart was not really in it, hence the harsh scolding from one of his so called "friends". To tell the truth, basketball was not really his thing. Actually, none of the teem-games were, but he still preferred basketball to football, and a boy just had to participate in SOME kind of sport if he wanted to keep an image. Yori really wasn't as rubbish in it though as the remark showed, he just wasn't interested. Still: the nasty words hurt his feelings and pride. Sato and Kimura were both laughing now, and it felt like the sounds were burning the tips of his ears... He was just about to make up his mind about what cutting remark to throw back, when he heard his name called again, to quite a different affect.

'Hey! Yori-nii! Yori-niiiiiiiiiii!'

Recognizing the voice instantly, Yori decided to vent his feelings only by throwing the ball to Sato with a little more force than necessary, but staying quiet, and he went to meet the newcomer instead.

'What are you doing here, Masaki?' he asked, not unkindly.

His sister's eyes were shining brightly, and her smile, as always, reached from ear to ear. Red patches on her cheeks showed that she had been running. Yori instantly felt all his anger simmer down, just looking at her. He guessed it was hard to keep any grudge, with that smile around. Or maybe it was her special affect on him?

'Well, it's like this...' Masaki began, taking a huge breath before launching into her explanation, which promised to be a long one as usual. 'Mom sent me to the store an hour ago to by some curd cheese for her cake, but I met Aya-chan on the way, and she was going on-and-on about this amazing new manga that's out, you know the one in which all the teachers in the school are aliens, and of course, I ended up buying volume 1, and completely forgot about the curd cheese. Then I remembered, and was very sorry, but when I called Mom, she said not to worry, as she already substituted it with jelly. So, anyway, I'm technically on my way home now, only I remembered that you're likely to be here, and said to myself: _"Why not check on Yori-nii? Maybe we could go home together..."_'

Yori smiled, relieved. This was a fine excuse to quit.

'Yeah. Good idea. Just wait a sec...'

He wanted to turn around, to say goodby, but Sato was already standing next to him, frowning impatiently.

'Oh, no! Don't tell me you're leaving already! We hardly started playing!' he said.

'Man! You always do this!' Kimura complained too.

'Don't mind him!' Sato leered. 'We don't want him anyway. Clearly: he's just as a sissy as his sister!'

Both Kurosakis froze.

Yori looked at Masaki. She seemed stunned only for a second, then recovered her smile. But Yori noticed that her smile was just a little widener than before. Her innocent-radiant smile have transformed into a wicked grin. It was easy to overlook the change: her big gray saucer-eyes made her the only ever person who could pass of such an expression as still being innocent... The two laughing thugs were obviously missing this dangerous sign...

Masaki clearly had something on her mind. So when she made a move to step forward, Yori just let her, being curious. Masaki's ideas usually turned out quite interesting. Not to mention that in nine out of ten cases, a better solution to tight situations than his own, even though she was the younger.

'Say... you're name's Sato-kun, right?' she asked the boy boldly, still feigning innocence.

Sato was clearly stunned at being addressed like this by the little girl, but he nodded.

'How about we both stay, and play against you? Two against two. We're such sissies, that it should be no problem, right?'

Yori had to fake a cough to hide his amusement. Sato and Kimura only looked at each other stupidly. Finally Sato answered, looking down uncomfortably at his own feet. Masaki's air seemed to have gotten to him.

'We don't play against little girls.' he muttered.

'Why not? You are one player short, anyway. Or are you afraid?' Masaki teased in a deliberately sing-a-song voice she never used normally.

Kimura laughed.

'Oh, do let them, Sato! It's fine by me! We'll sweep the floor with them for sure, but for laugh's sake, it will worth it!'

Sato recovered.

'Yeah.' he said, grinning again. 'And don't expect us to hold back!'

Masaki run to the nearby bench to put her bag and sweater down. Yori watched with satisfaction as her whole appearance, figure, movement and air seemed to have changed as soon as she returned to the pitch. The siblings gave each other a brief confident smile, before launching into action.

It was just as Yori guessed: Sato and Kimura didn't know what hit them... Masaki was fast, canny and unpredictable. She was like a second bouncing ball on the field. Also, Yori could read her moves even before she made them and pass her at just the perfect times, and head off any defenders in her way. They were well shaken together, because even if Yori wasn't found of basketball in general, he readily played with Masaki in their back yard often, because with her, it was truly enjoyable.

'Eat this, you suckers!' Masaki cried, no longer seeming innocent at all, as she wanted to score her fifth in a row.

'Bitch!' Sato shouted angrily, and he deliberately kicked her leg as she jumped up.

She cried out in pain, and her right ankle turned under herself as she touched down.

'Oh, shit!' Kimura cursed. He went next to Masaki, who was lying down, and clutching her leg, intending to help her up. But Yori reached there also.

Kimura noticed how he somehow seemed to have changed... It was impossible to name it, but Yori seemed to have grown taller, darker, heavier... His eyes have turned into dark slits, his mouth pressed together in a thin line, and he was shaking. Sato noticed too, and he instinctively recoiled, with unmistakable fear in his eyes.

'Scram!' Yori screamed, and the two boys were fully content to obey...

Yori took a big breath. He would deal with the bastards later. But his sister needed him now. He leaned down, asking.

'So, how is it... Can you stand?'

'Probably not...' Masaki answered, with a pained frown.

Yori sighed.

'I'm sorry...'

Masaki grinned up.

'Don't be. I think we taught them a lesson, didn't we?'

Yori didn't return the smile.

'I'll have to carry you. Up you go!' he declared, lifting her up, and helping her climb onto his back. 'I'm taking you home.'

'No! Not home...' Masaki said quickly. 'Dad's probably there by now. Remember the fit he threw last time you had to carry me home?'

Yori flinched.

'Yeah... I remember.'

'Let's go to Grandpa's first.'

The Kurosaki Clinic's familiar front door instantly materialized in Yori's mind's eye.

'Guess you're right. Good idea!'

He started to walk slowly.

'You know... 'Masaki said after a while. 'Dad really wasn't right to blame you that time... It was my idea to play bicycle-race... It's ALWAYS my idea. My fault. And my clumsiness. You're not to blame. One of these days I plan to make some major mischief just for the sake of showing him I'm capable... Hehehe... Dad still treats me like a five-year-old... Guess he just can't help it!' Masaki said, smiling fondly. 'Still, it was wrong of him to scold you so severely!'

But Yori smiled.

'Oh, I didn't mind! And he WAS right in reprinting me. After all, I should be the "respectable older brother" taking care of you. I should have the sense to protect you better.'

Masaki let her head drop, and rest on Yori's back as he carried her.

'I know I must be a burden to you... So clumsy, and easygoing... even reckless. Sometimes I wish I could be more like you, big bro...' she sighed.

Yori frowned. Some unknown bitterness, that seemed always to lurk at the corner of his conscious growing stronger and stronger with the years, suddenly came forward, ruining the moment.

_'Me too, Masaki...'_ he thought. _'Me too.'_

…...

'Yori! Come back! You are not ready for this, damn it!' Ichigo screamed.

'Stop holding me back! You always do this! I am ready! I have a sword, I want to use it! Let me go!'

The hollows were plenty, and they were closing in on them. Ichigo couldn't concentrate properly. His son had raw power, quick ways of analyzing the situation, but lacked experience. And what's more important: he lacked real determination. He didn't even care who the opponent was. He was only fighting for the sake of proving himself... That was not a reason strong enough. That made him an easy target.

Ichigo knew, could almost foresee how it would happen. The moves of a vain warrior are too predictable for a battle-trained enemy. Yori would fall victim to his own blindness, unless Ichigo did something. So he did the only thing he could. Again.

'Dad!' Yori screamed in alarm, as the hollow pierced through Ichigo's chest, who came in time to protect his defenseless back, shielding it with his body. A world crumbled inside the boy in a second.

Ichigo's act had saved him in more than one way. It gave him the much needed dose of shame, self-disgust, pain and grief. It finally forced him to fight FOR something. To protect something. And so his success was ensured.

By the time Chad and Uryu arrived to help, the fight was over. It was a heroic deed indeed, a fresh soul reaper, who couldn't even call his zanpakuto's name yet, countering a bunch of hollows alone. But there were tears in this new hero's eyes, as he knelled next to his father.

'I'm sorry... so sorry... I didn't understand. Not until now. When you said I wasn't ready, you didn't mean my strength. I'm sorry.'

Chad pulled Yori's shoulder back.

'Go get your mother. Quick. I'll stay with him.'

…...

'Guess who?'

Yori smiled, and let his surprise-attacker continue to shield his eyes.

'You're back.' he greeted.

The hands were removed from before his eyes, and he blinked. He pushed his chair back and turned to face Masaki. She stood before him, with her bare feet and knobby knees, her not-yet-so womanly curves, and her short, definitely orange hair, that was always messy, and falling cutely into her face. She was still wearing the slightly dirty attire she had worn on the way home from the sports camp she had attended.

'Made it back in one piece, I see.' Yori commented.

'And you?' she laughed. 'Have you won any science-prize lately?'

Yori smiled, not wide, but warm.

'No. Not lately.'

It was remarkable how different the two siblings were, yet how well they were getting along. Yori didn't know why, but somehow his sister seemed the only person with whom he felt comfortable at all times. He confined in her, and she always seemed to understand him, and cheer him up.

Masaki returned his smile, but meanwhile began chewing her lower lip, clearly debating about something.

'Say big bro... we're going to the movies with the gang this evening. Wanna come with us?' she finally asked, sounding hopeful.

A slight frown materialized on Yori's face.

'Who's "the gang"?'

Masaki listed a few names, boys and girls from their neighborhood with whom she was friendly. Yori frowned even more. There were too much names...

'I'm sorry. I'd love to come, but unfortunately...'

'No!' Masaki cried. 'Not some lame study-excuse again! Your brain's just about to explode any minute... (Though it would undoubtedly be a record if it did...) It's not good for you to be always crooked-up before your books. Do come! Please! For me.'

Yori sighed.

'Oh, I don't know...'

'Mu! You are no fun, Yori-nii!… and here I planned to treat you to ice-cream and all! There's that new place, you know, the one with the funny dancing cupcakes in the window. We gave them all names with Mom last time we went... There was "Chippy", "Pinky" and "Iced-foot"... and one I can't remember. The scoops they give there are ENORMOUS! Really. So, what do you say?'

'All right. If it means this much to you, I'll come.' Yori said gently. 'However, I feel that your kind motive in making me feel good will be fated to be miscarried...' he added with sarcasm lacing his voice.

Masaki groaned. Yori smiled apologetically.

'I'm sorry... you know very well how awkward I am in company. There's just no use forcing it.'

'Well, I really don't want to force you... only... We haven't seen each other for two weeks... I don't want to... Wait here!' she cried, making up her mind, and ran out of the room.

When she returned a couple of minutes later, she smiled.

'All right! I've arranged everything. Called everyone to say I'm too tired.'

'But... you wanted to go.'

'Oh, we can go some other time... Today, I want to spend with you, Yori-nii.'

Yori looked at her. So much was in that look. Deep, honest, warm emotions... Yes, it's been two weeks, and he really did miss her. He had been lonely. Masaki must have felt how much he needed her. Even he himself wasn't aware of it until just now. But she saw it, and she decided to completely overthrow her plans for him.

So selfless. And caring.

Masaki really was special. One of a kind. A treasure. She was the dearest to him in all the wide world. The center of his universe. He would do anything for her...

When he finally found his voice he said: 'Then let's go.' He stood up from his seat stretchering himself, leaving his books, pen and all. 'I'll buy you the biggest ice-cream scoop there is!' he added, holding out his hand to her with a crooked smile.

…...

Isshin was the one to bring to grim news. Ichigo's face lost all it's color in a second, before life returned to it again. His eyes hardened, the brown in them shining like two cooper daggers, cold, metallic, and cutting.

'Don't tell her yet. Keep it from her until you can. Don't tell Hime. I'm going after him.' he said firmly, and pressed his combat pass to his chest.

Isshin caught his son's falling body, as he sprang forth from it in soul reaper form, and looked after him flying over the dark sky.

'Yes. Always the good lad. You just bring him back. Ichigo...' Isshin said quietly, pain lacing his voice.

…...

_A/N: I must say I really like the new characters I created. Hope I managed to make you like Yori. By the way, "Yori" means "trust". (Just to be clear, because there are every kind of fanfictions out there: back off! No nasty thoughts! Yori's love for Masaki is purely brotherly! It's just that she's the only one of the family who can love him back without the confines of the "secret", thus their bound is special.)_

_Also, as always, Isshin's clearly not as oblivious to the true nature of things as he shows himself. _


End file.
